


I Remember The Faces Of Everyone I’ve Loved

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty.If he had time, he’d map out the scars on their skin. But there was never enough time.





	I Remember The Faces Of Everyone I’ve Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me nervous to write. Bruce is such an unapproachable character, he's Batman for fucks sake! But I woke up with the idea in my head and put it onto the page. And I think it turned out alright too!
> 
> We're about to hit the home stretch, only eleven days left in Kinktober and until Halloween itself. After that point, I'll probably take a little bit of a break but then return to writing as regularly as I can. I'll have more details on that plan on the last fic though.
> 
> Title is from "What I Wanted To Hold" by Florist.
> 
> Enjoy!

His mouth tasted of the spiced rum cider they had been drinking and the cigarettes he had been disappearing to smoke all night. The combination on Jason’s tongue should have been unappealing, he had tasted it moments before, but Dick moaned into it, pulling Jason in closer with hands threading into dark hair, and Bruce instantly lost whatever breath had remained in his lungs after Jason had kissed most of it out of him.

His fingers curled into the arms of the buttery soft leather couches, blunted fingernails digging into the brown surface of the well-worn media room chair. The more relaxed environment of this room made it Jason’s favorite and Bruce could rely on finding him either here or on the roof, chain smoking and biting his nails.

Bruce watched as Jason slid into Dick’s lap, huge thighs bracketing the outside of Dick’s and grinding down into him just slightly. Jason was in his Red Hood uniform, minus the red helmet and the guns that were usually strapped to the sides of his thighs, holsters empty. In fact, he didn’t seem to have any sort of weapons on him, the one for the knife he always carried was empty too. Dick, meanwhile was dressed like a civilian, designer jeans and shirt, wrist wearing a big Rolex watch sliding up to push back into that dark hair.

They were both beautiful. Had grown up to be beautiful, and the thought made him feel _sick_. 

Lost in his disturbingly attractive thoughts, he didn’t notice as Dick reached over for him. Fingers curled around his tie and he was yanked forward into the awaiting mouth. Dick tasted like the same cider but the cigarette taste was missing. It wasn’t more pleasant kissing Dick, it was in a traditional sense with softer lips and a lack of an undertone of anger, but it was just different to him because Jason’s fire meant something to him just as Dick’s clever kindness.

Jason’s hand reached over, palming him through his trousers and he grunted into the kiss with Dick. His free hand came up to slide over to Jason, just wanting to touch him. Bruce felt him shiver and one of his eyes slid open, watching Jason worry his bottom lip between sharp teeth. His tongue slid into Dick’s mouth and Dick moaned, bucking his hips up into Jason’s. 

He moaned into Dick’s mouth, watching as Jason threw his head back, biting his lip hard enough that a thin line of blood welled up from the split. Bruce groaned and gripped Jason’s hair, breaking the kiss with Dick to slide his tongue across the split and lap up the blood there. Dick grinned, watching them kiss with hooded, darkened eyes. 

“You two look so hot together.” His voice was hoarse and quiet, but filled with his arousal.

He felt Jason shiver against him and thought that of course it would be Dick to break the silence between them. Dick gave them both another blinding grin, hands reaching for Jason. Bruce let him take him, watched as Dick pressed their lips together briefly before he was pushing Jason off of his lap.

Dick stripped Jason relatively quickly, Bruce watched as muscle and skin that had scars on seemingly every inch. They all had their fair share of scars, it came with the territory, but no one had more scars than Jason, two separate lives married together, marring his skin. His cock bobbed, hard between his legs, and Bruce had to focus on that or else the guilt would overwhelm him. He watched as Dick stripped himself after, impatiently and quickly. He had scars too, Bruce knew that Dick could tell him where he got each and every one of them. 

If they had time, he would map out the skin on each and every one of them, but the sun was setting and there could never be enough time.

Instead, Dick laid Jason out on the couch, huge on all fours between them. Bruce undressed himself as Dick found a bottle of lube and pushed his fingers into Jason. He listened as pretty gasps fell from Jason’s mouth, Jason would never consider himself the pretty one of them but Bruce thought he was beautiful and that would always come between them, little disagreements building up into a big rift. 

But, for now, Jason was reaching over and pulling him forward until his lips could close around the head of his cock, tongue sliding over the slit and tasting what leaked from it. Jason swallowed around him, bobbing down to take more and listening as Bruce moaned. Fingers slid into dark curls, carding through them and petting. He felt the vibrations as Jason moaned and gasped, and Bruce watched as Dick slid two fingers into him. He pushed back onto them, pushed forward onto Bruce’s length, fucking himself between the two of them. Bruce’s fingers ran down sharp cheekbones and the strong jawline, cupping Jason’s face and willing himself to not buck forward.

He watched as Dick took his position behind Jason, stroking himself once, twice, before pushing into him. They both gasped at the same time, Dick’s slim hips pushing in and in until he was flush against Jason’s ass.

“ _Shit_ , you feel good, Jay.” He moaned, eyes squeezing shut.

He looked gorgeous and Bruce couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward. His free hand tangled into Dick’s hair, pulling him in again and kissing him. Dick’s thrusting pushed Jason onto him, the head of his cock slipping down Jason’s throat. Jason just took it, moans vibrating around him and Bruce groaned in tandem, muffled by Dick’s hot, wild kisses as he already started to get close. 

Dick reached around, hand circling Jason’s cock and stroking him in time with the thrusts he gave. Jason’s red, hot mouth grew messy around Bruce’s own cock, slurping loudly as he took him all the way in. The suction around him nearly drove him insane, bucking his hips up into the wet heat before he could stop himself.

He watched as both Dick and Jason fell over the edge, moaning and panting, Jason painting the leather surface of his couch with cum as Dick slammed his hips inside one last time, filling him up. Jason doubled his efforts, slurping and sucking around him, but that wasn’t what got him off.

No, it was when Dick came around to the front of them and kneeled down, licking and sucking at what Jason couldn’t fit inside of his mouth. Bruce groaned, fingers tightening in Jason’s hair and cumming down his throat. Jason pulled off and Dick grabbed his face, kissing and licking some of Bruce’s cum off of his tongue. It was filthy and Bruce’s spent cock almost gave a twitch of interest at the sight before growing soft. 

It was Jason who broke the kiss, face flushed as he fought to breathe. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and quiet. 

“I need a cigarette.” He said.

Neither Dick nor Bruce commented on him gathering all of his things and leaving through the front door instead of going up to the roof where he usually went, fixing his helmet on his head before disappearing into the coming night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
